Change Isn't Always a Bad Thing
by terradog13
Summary: Ludwig is is just an ordinary businessman when, after stopping a fight, catches the eye of the local mafia boss who decides to hire him. However, neither of them knew of the passion or danger that would ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Gerita story! People are usually talking in italian in this story, so when it's in italics, they speak in a different language. Enjoy!**

The day Ludwig's life changed began like any other day. He got up, got ready, and then went to work at the bank in Italy. He was coming back from work, enjoying how his life always stayed the same, when he heard a loud noise from the alleyway in front of him. He warily turned his head around the corner. Next to a couple of fallen trash cans were three muscular men surrounding a slender male. One had the smaller man against the wall, his arm blocking his way.

"_Come on, pretty thing. Why don't you play with us some. I'm sure I can show you a good time. Just you, me and m-'" _Before he could finish, Ludwig quickly walked over and slammed his fist into the man's jaw before he could finish his sentence. The man promptly fell down, a few teeth scattering across the ground. Before the other could react, he swiftly punched one in the gut, and the other in the face. Both went down groaning.

"Are you alright, sir?" The man looked shocked for a second before he began to tremble and cry.

"I-I was so s-scared! Thank you!" The man threw himself into his uncertainly patted his back, unaware of the smaller man's smirk. The man pulled back before wiping his eyes and smiling.

"Thank you for your help, sir. I thought you were another really scary guy like those men, but you turned out to be a really nice guy!" The man beamed up at him before stretching his hand out.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas. What's your name?" Ludwig hesitated before taking his hand.

"...Ludwig Beilschmidt." Feliciano pumped his arm up and down enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you Ludwig." Ludwig let his arm be pulled up and down a few more times before pulling his hand away.

"I have to find a way to repay you." Ludwig was shaking his head, but Feliciano clapped ihs hands on delight.

"I know! I know a great cafe around the corner that has an excellent espresso." Ludwig almost refused, but the smaller man looked so excited that he had no choice but to accept. He was rewarded with another sweet smile before his hand was grabbed and he was practically dragged to the cafe in Feliciano's eagerness. It was a small place right on the corner of two big streets. Everything was a shade of brown, from light beige to the dark color of coffee. They sat down at a table next to the window front. Feliciano called over a waiter who took both their orders which were quickly brought out. As he cradled his espresso, Feliciano looked up at him with his light brown eyes.

"So where are you from Ludwig? You certainly speak fluently, but you still speak with an accent. German, I believe." Ludwig nodded.

"Yes. I was born and raised there. I was working at a bank over there when they asked me to transfer over here because I learned the language in college. I thought it was beautiful language. Are you from here?" Feliciano smiled.

"I'm from around." Ludwig nodded.

"And what do you do for a living?" Feliciano's smile grew dark.

"I suppose you say I'm an entrepreneur, with my fingers dipping in various businesses."

And so, they talked for hours until Ludwig looked at his watch and realized it was nearly midnight.

"I should go, I have work tomorrow. Goodbye." As he passed Feliciano's seat, he grabbed Ludwig's wrist.

"May I have your number so we can speak like this again? I had quite a fun time." Ludwig hesitated before nodding and giving his home number, as he didn't have a cell phone. Feliciano smiled and gave him a hug goodbye before finally letting him leave.

* * *

It was a week after the incident when Ludwig got a call as he got out of the shower. As he wrapped a towel around his waist, he walked over to his phone and picked it up.

"Hello? Ludwig?"

"Yes, who is this?" He heard a sigh of relief.

"It's me, Feliciano. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to a nice place that I know. I wanted to talk to you about something. In person." Ludwig thought about before saying yes. Feliciano gave him the directions before hanging up. He quickly got dressed in jeans and a tight white t-shirt before heading over. When he reached the place, he almost walked passed it, as a small stairwell led down to the entrance. He quickly went down and opened the door. Inside, There were a large group of muscular men in suits. Near him was Feliciano, wearing a pinstripe suit with a deep red shirt beneath.

"Ah, welcome Ludwig to my little place." He hugged Ludwig.

"So this is one of your businesses then?" Feliciano smiled, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, you could say that." The smile brightened, and Feliciano motioned towards a table.

"It doesn't matter. Sit, sit!"

"I must admit Ludwig, you have quite the muscular body. Even the first time I saw you, I couldn't help but notice how...dominating your aura seems when you're just a little angry." Ludwig shifted in his seat awkwardly.

"Thank you, I suppose. Is there a reason for this discussion?" Feliciano laughed, his face brightening.

"Ever blunt, I see. But yes, there is a reason." At this, Feliciano placed his elbows on the table as he propped his head up on his laced fingers, smiling and closing his eyes.

"I'd like to buy your body."

**I'll try to add the next chapter as soon as I can. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

"W-What?!" Ludwig stuttered.

Feliciano leaned back slightly in his chair, crossing one leg over the other. He arched an eyebrow.

"Did you not hear me correctly?" Ludwig sputtered for minute before sitting straight in his chair.

"I'm sorry, but I do not know you well enough to do that sort of thing." Feliciano smirked and then laughed out loud, holding his stomach.

"Ah, you really are too much, Ludwig," He said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"But seriously, I'd like to use your body."

"B-but, why?" Feliciano motioned at his body.

"What do you see when you see my body?" Ludwig looked up and down, involuntarily blushing a little.

"I see a handsome man." The smaller man smiled

"Thank you, but that's not what I mean. I'm thin and delicate, and in my business, no one takes a skinny pretty boy very seriously. This can be quite irritating and can cause...misunderstandings to occur. What I need is to have my...clients see me as intimidating, or at the very least, dependable. That's where you come in. People who look at you won't question your dependability or if you belong there. With you posing as me, my business could double, hell, even triple." Ludwig looked unsure.

"Of course, I'll pay you handsomely. Whenever you need money, simply ask and you'll get it. You'll first get 40,000 in your mail tomorrow." Ludwig's eyes widened in shock.

"So? Yes or no?" Ludwig thought about it. _This is the chance of a lifetime. I could refuse, and go back to the same thing. Or I could accept the offer and have more than enough money to take care of myself and...him. _His mind made up, he nodded.

"I shall do it. When do I start?" Feliciano beamed at him, surprising him with the beauty of it.

"In an hour. But first, we must get you new clothes. You can't meet the leader of the Perugino family." Feliciano snapped and a man in a suit with a tape measure around his shoulders came out from behind one of the doors in the back.

"You called, sir?" Feliciano nodded, his face neutral. He pointed at Ludwig.

"Get this man suited within an hour and then return him here. And fix his hair, or no one will take him seriously."

After that, it was a blur of cloths and measuring tapes before he was finally placed in front of a mirror. He looked himself over. His hair was slicked back, making him look even stricter than usual. His suit was black and his shirt was white with a black tie.

"Very nice," someone purred as arms wrapped around his waist. Feliciano's face popped out from behind his shoulder, smiling happily.

"Feliciano, what are you doing?" Feliciano rolled his eyes.

"I'm hugging you, silly. Now we have to go." Feliciano took his hand and tried to lead him out, Ludwig quickly wrenched his hand from his.

"W-what on earth are you wearing?!" Feliciano smirked as he did a little twirl, showing the rest of his black strapless dress to Ludwig. It reached the floor, but had a long thigh-high slit on the right side, showing his black strap heels. On his head was a shoulder-length wig that matched his hair. He pouted, a tear coming to both eyes..

"Do you not like my outfit?" Ludwig coughed, averting his gaze.

"It looks...good on you, but why are you wearing it?" Feliciano smiled at him.

"I need it for when we're in the meeting." He took Ludwig's hand again and started leading him away. He led him a short way away before stopping at a door.

"Here we are Are you ready?" Ludwig panicked for a second.

"But, how will I know what to do or say?"

"Just act serious and say nothing unless I whisper it to you." Ludwig looked at him, confused.

"How are you going to whisper to me if you're in there with me?" Feliciano said nothing, merely smiled as he opened the door. Ludwig quickly stood straight, trying to look as serious as possible. As he entered the room he heard muttering. The room was wide with a long table surrounded by chairs in the middle. There were two other doors across from him. Sitting down were twelve men. One stood up as he came in, stretching his arms out. He wore a dark purple suit with a matching hat. He was short and round.

"Ah, you must be the infamous Feliciano Vargas." He looked him up and down.

"If you could get your group as big as it is now without ever showing your face, I can't wait to see what you'll be able to do now." Feliciano walked over and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's right. Both Ludwig and the man looked at him.

"And who's this pretty little thing, hm?" Feliciano smirked, lying his head on Ludwig's shoulder.

"I'm his lover, why else would I be here, sir?" Mr. Perugino laughed.

"True enough. Now, let's sit down and get to business." Ludwig looked down at Feliciano, who pointed a finger at the chair at the head of the table. When Ludwig sat down, Feliciano sat in his lap, his legs to the side and his arms around his neck so that Ludwig's ear was near his mouth.

"Tell him you're honored that he has decided to consider an alliance with the Vargas family." Ludwig, a tad flustered by Feliciano's breath so close to his ear. He repeated it and Mr. Perugino smiled.

"We're the ones to be honored to be an ally of the great Vargas family." And so the meeting went on, Feliciano continuing to sit in his lap, whispering in his ear what to say. When it was finally over, Feliciano stood up, taking Ludwig's hand.

"Come on Feli," he whined, tugging a bit.

"You promised we could play when you were finished with business." A couple of the of the others chuckled as Ludwig began to blush.

"Yes _Feli" _Mr. Perugino said, slapping Ludwig's back as he got up. "After all, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. That is the saying, yes?" The others nodded. Ludwig blushed harder but nodded as he was led out of the room the through the same way he came. As he was led further and further away, he finally looked up and asked,

"Where are we going?" Feliciano stopped and turned towards him, tilting his head in confusion.

"What do you mean? I already said that, didn't I?" Ludwig blushed and began to stutter. Feliciano laughed.

"You really are too much fun to tease, Ludwig." He pointed at the door next to them.

"Now, through this door is the place you came in through. I"m sure you can get out by yourself." As Feliciano began to let go of his hand, Ludwig instinctively grabbed his wrist.

"Will I have to do something like tonight again?" Feliciano smirked and stepped closer and pulled Ludwig's face down with his other hand until their lips were almost touching.

"Why? Did you not like me on your lap?" Ludwig froze as the smaller man's lips brushed by his as he spoke. Feliciano smirked before backing up, using the moment to get his hand away from Ludwig's.

"You better get used to it Luddy," He smiled as he walked away, waving his fingers. "There will be a hell of alot more meetings like today, and someone needs to show you the ropes."

**I'll try to update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ludwig sighed as he relaxed into his bed. It had been three weeks since that first meeting, and he had been busy. Every day, he had to dress up and have Feliciano pretend to be his lover. _It's too bad that it's pretend, _he thought before blushing and shaking his head to expel the thought. Suddenly, his alarm rang. He sighed again as he quickly got into a suit and left to go to the building that was used for meetings. As he was walking along, he accidentally knocked into a small, dark-haired man. He said sorry and the other man bowed before walking away. He continued on his way. When he entered the building, a man in a suit and sunglasses was waiting for him. He was silent as he led him down the hall to where Feliciano was. The man knocked on the door, and, after getting an answer, opened the door and stepped aside. Ludwig stepped into the room, the door closing behind him. Feliciano's head turned, his wig moving a bit.

"Luddy!" He wore a short sleeve white dress with a small v that ended at his knees. He also had on white heels and a bracelet with a small pearl necklace.

"What do you think?" He asked as he did every time, twirling.

"Very pretty," he replied, looking him over a couple more times. Feliciano smiled and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's right one. They walked out of the room into the hallway to find the man he had accidentally knocked into before.

"Kiku!" Feliciano immediately let go of Ludwig's arm, jumping on the tiny man. Ludwig felt the emptiness beside him. Feliciano grinned back at him.

"This is Kiku Honda, one of my very good friends. He is the leader of a very prestigious group of yakuza in Japan." He turned towards Kiku.

"How's that man you picked up during your trip to Greece? Heracles, was it?" Kiku nodded, the corner of his lip twitching.

"Yes, you are correct. I actually brought him with me, but they made him stay outside." Feliciano frowned.

"Well, that's no good. I'll tell my men to let him in right away. He pointed at the man at the door who nodded and left.

"Is this the one you were talking about on the phone?" Kiku said when the man had left. Feliciano smiled, looking at Ludwig before nodding.

"Have you used him yet?" Feliciano shook his head before leaning closer to whisper something into Kiku's ear. Kiku blushed deeply.

"You always were one to go too deeply into detail." Suddenly, the door opened. As soon as the man entered, a look of love and happiness entered Kiku's eyes and he smiled just a tad. For some reason, the man reminded him of a very large cat. He was tall, wearing a loose, light green shirt and jeans. He slowly stretched up, yawning.

"Did you need something Kiku? I was having a really good nap." Kiku nodded pointing a hand at Feliciano.

"This is Feliciano, one of my closest friends. Do you remember? " Heracles nodded.

"The one who just got a dog, right? " Feliciano covered his hand to hide his smile as Ludwig tilted his head in confusion." Kiku also grinned, surprising Ludwig.

"Yes, that one. Have you trained him yet, Feliciano?" Feliciano's lowered his hand as his grew wider.

"Not yet, but I will soon. I can't have him messing up just because I didn't teach him anything." They both chuckled as Ludwig looked on, confused. Heracles simply looked tired. Feliciano clapped his hands.

"I know! Let's have dinner tonight. There's a new place called The Circle. It serves food from all over the globe."

"Why do they call it The Circle?"

"Because if you draw a circle, you basically drew the Earth." Kiku nodded and they both set plans before Ludwig and Feliciano had to leave for their meeting.

* * *

Ludwig met everyone outside the building for meetings before they took a limo to the restaurant. Ludwig wore a simple black suit and tie with a white shirt. Feliciano wore a pure white suit and tie with a black silk tie. Next to him, Kiku wore a formal black kimono with a white obi. Behind him, Heracles wore a black suit and tie with a light blue shirt. During the trip, Kiku held Heracles's hand and Feliciano sat with his thigh touching Ludwig's. Ludwig felt slightly uncomfortable, but didn't move. When they reached the restaurant, they were swiftly seated and their orders taken. Ludwig ordered the puttanesca which made Feliciano, who had been taking a sip of his wine, choke and spit out his wine. He looked at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Feliciano waved his hand, smiling.

"I'm fine. I just thought of something funny." Their food was quickly brought but slowly eaten as they talked about what they had been doing. As dinner was wrapping up, a waiter brought over a bottle of wine.

"Wine from the man over there." The waiter pointed to a man three tables over, who grinned lecherously, looking him up and down. Feliciano smiled and blew him a kiss. For some reason, this made Ludwig angry. Something must have shown on his face because the other man quickly paled and looked away. Feliciano looked at him curiously before smiling to himself.

"This is my favorite type of wine. Have you ever tried it, Ludwig?" Ludwig shook his head.

"I've never had wine before." Feliciano stared at him wide-eyed before pouring the already open bottle into Ludwig's glass, filling it.

"Taste it," he demanded.

Ludwig took a tiny sip of the wine.

"It tastes quite nice," he said. Feliciano smiled at him, which made his heart pound. He quickly downed the rest of cup. They paid and left the restaurant. As they were walking down the sidewalk, :Ludwig's head began to pound . Feliciano looked at him as he groaned, concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fi-" Suddenly, Ludwig fell over. The last thing he saw was Feliciano's panicked face.


	4. Chapter 4

"_I'm sorry to say this but it is very unlikely that he will make it through the year. Now, _I know you've been waiting for a response_, but I think it's time to pull the plu-" _

_"Get out!" He growled at the doctor, angered by his words. The doctor simply nodded, used to the anger of loving family, before walking out the room. Ludwig sank into the chair next to the bed, taking the man's hand for comfort. His own or the man's, he couldn't say. Suddenly, he heard his name being called._

His eyes slowly opened to a room he had never seen. It was a soft bronze and he was propped up slightly by pillows on a huge bed. For some reason, he had no shirt. He felt a warmth beside him. He looked down to see Feliciano curled up next to him,wearing a white oversized shirt that hid his thighs. He had both his hands wrapped around Ludwig's, keeping it close to his chest. Suddenly, Feliciano said his name. A tear ran down his face as he whispered,

"Don't leave me." Feliciano's grip tightened. He lightly squeezed the sleeping man's hand. Feliciano's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up beside him. His hair and shirt were bedraggled and his oversized shirt had fallen down, allowing Ludwig to look under to see his small chest and a pink nipple. Despite himself, he blushed at the view. Feliciano's tired eyes quickly focused and studied him.

"Do you feel any better?" He nodded.

"Are you sure? I've been worried these past three days about you. What's the last thing you remember?" Ludwig thought.

"Leaving the restaurant. What happened?" Feliciano's face darkened and muttered something too fast for Ludwig to understand.

"Some bastard attempted to poison me by using my love for a good wine. I should have suspected something when the bottle was already. Thankfully, whoever did it was an amateur and put in only a little."

"But wait, you drank as well. Why are you fine?" Feliciano laughed.

"When I was young, my grandfather would give me and my brother tiny bits of various poisons so we would work up a tolerance for all of them." Ludwig's eyes widened slightly.

"Why would he do that?" Feliciano smiled.

"He created this group. He was called the greatest leader of his time before he disappeared."

He stretched, the shirt rising a little.

"I should get dressed. We can go get something to eat if you feel up to it."

Feliciano stood up and got off the bed. As he walked over to the wardrobe in front of the bed, Ludwig saw that he wore nothing but the shirt. He blushed even more as Feliciano's hips swayed as he walked, as he knew that Ludwig could see. Suddenly, Ludwig thought of something.

"Is that my shirt?" Feliciano shrugged.

"Maybe." Ludwig wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that Feliciano sounded slightly embarrassed. His arms came up and a few seconds later, he took off the shirt and threw it at Ludwig. He caught it in the air as he marveled Feliciano's body. Feliciano slowly got dressed, letting Ludwig have as much time as he needed to ogle his back.

"What have you done about the meetings?"

"I told them you were very busy. We can never show weakness. Can you get up?" Ludwig got off the bed a little slowly, testing his muscled before nodding. He put on his shirt. Feliciano opened the door and Ludwig walked with him down the hall. Suddenly, gunshots and yells could be heard in the distance.

The Feliciano's face turned serious.

"What's going on?" He barked. One man looked at him, panicked.

"Sir, the Felenzos are attacking! Please go out the back where the car is waiting. It will take you straight to the safe house." Feliciano growled before taking Ludwig's hand and running the way they just came. They ran down the hall and through a door outside where a black car with tinted windows waited. Ludwig stopped when Feliciano tried to pulled him in.

"Why am I going too?" Feliciano rolled his eyes.

"Because everyone thinks you're the leader. Now, get in." The trip was tense and quiet. When they reached the house, Feliciano finally relaxed. Ludwig stared at the huge mansion in front of him. It was slightly wrapped with ivy. Feliciano hurriedly walked in, not stopping until he was inside. He turned around to face Ludwig, smiling.

"Welcome to your home for the next two weeks."


	5. Chapter 5

"Two weeks?!" Feliciano shrugged.

"More or less. It depends on how long it takes my men to find and capture whoever was dumb enough to attack our place. You should enjoy yourself, we have all kinds of food here and plenty of things to do to keep us occupied." He then clapped his hands.

"So what do you want for dinner? I'm an excellent cook."

Ludwig, still a little shocked, hesitated before replying.

"If it's alright, I would like some puttanesca. I loved the one from the other night." Feliciano grinned and began to laugh. Ludwig watched him curiously.

"What?" Feliciano shook his head.

"It's nothing. I'm sure you'll find out on your own." With that, he turned around and began to walk. Ludwig followed him to the kitchen. When he tried to enter, Feliciano pushed him out.

"No, you just explore the house or something. I don't like other people around when I cook." Ludwig thought it strange but nodded, walking towards the stairs he had seen when he had come in. He climbed up and looked around. The hallway went down both ways and then went around corners. He checked each room as he passed. He found a large bedroom with a huge bed that could easily fit two people, a stylish bathroom, and a library on one side. He looked around the library in awe, he being a book lover at heart. He brushed a hand against the spines, reading each one. The books were covered with a thin coating of dust, as if they haven't been touched in a while. He took one off the shelf and blew on it lightly. It was a signed copy of Harry Potter. Curious, he sat down on a chair near him and began to read.

When Feliciano called for him, he was almost halfway through the book. He placed it back on the shelf before going downstairs. When he entered the dining room next to the kitchen, two plates of puttanesca and Feliciano awaited him Feliciano patted the chair next to him and Ludwig took it. He gestured at his plate.

"Try it. I always love seeing what others think of my cooking." Ludwig took a bite. He almost moaned, making Feliciano raise an eyebrow.

"It's delicious. I've never had something this good before." Feliciano smiled.

"Thank you." He then looked at somewhere below Ludwig's eyes.

"Oh, you have some sauce on your face." Ludwig was raising his hand to get when Feliciano stood a little and, leaning forward, lightly licked the edge of his lips. He sat down, licking his lips.

"Mmm, it really did come out well." He chuckled at the expression on Ludwig's face.

"What's wrong?" Ludwig just sat there, shocked. Feliciano got up again and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before walking away.

"I forgot the wine. Give me a minute." Ludwig sat there for another minute before blushing furiously and bringing a hand up to feel his lips. In his mind, he tried to recreate the feeling of Feliciano's tongue. _It__felt__nice__,_ he couldn't help but think. He was still blushing when Feliciano came in with a bottle of wine and a smile when he saw Ludwig's expression. Ludwig quickly ate so that he wouldn't have to look at Feliciano. He was unsure of what to say, so the silence continued. It was awkward at first, but as they both ate, it became more comfortable. When they were done, they both got up and took their dishes to the kitchen. Ludwig began to wash the counters as Feliciano clean the dishes. As he looked out the window and realized how late it was, Ludwig thought of something.

"Where do I sleep tonight?"

"With me, of course," Feliciano replied without looking up from washing the dishes. Ludwig's eyes widened.

"Surely there is more than one bed." Feliciano shook his head.

"This house was meant to only for me. They are no other beds." Ludwig was about to say he could sleep on the couch, but closed his mouth when he found that he couldn't argue with the look in his eyes. They finished up and went up to the room.

"Oh, Someone will have clothes for you by the time you wake up, but for now, just sleep in your underwear." Ludwig blushed and nodded. When they were in their rooms, Ludwig began to undress, feeling Feliciano's eyes on him the whole time as he also undressed. When he was done, he stood beside the bed, hesitating. Feliciano, who was already in bed, raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you getting in or not?" Ludwig finally laid down on the bed, hoping that he would still get some sleep with Feliciano right beside him. Ludwig sighed and closed his eyes, waiting to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ludwig was standing in front of the bed, watching Feliciano who was sitting on the bed, once again wearing his shirt, but this time it was unbuttoned. Feliciano raised his hand and curled a finger, beckoning for him to come closer. Ludwig walked closer, the bed lowering beneath his weight. Feliciano took a hold of his tie and pulled him down over him, kissing him the whole time. Feliciano smiled into the kiss as he began to undress Ludwig with his elegant fingers. When he was naked, Feliciano kissed him. It was loving at first, but quickly became passionate. They broke apart, their foreheads touching as Feliciano whispered,_

"_I love-" _

Ludwig opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar room. As he laid there, his memories came back to him. He looked beside him to see Feliciano asleep. To Ludwig, he looked like an angel at peace, a soft smile on his face. Ludwig smiled at the beautiful sight before slowly easing out from beneath the blankets and onto the floor. He quietly got dressed and went down to the kitchen. He made a small breakfast and cleaned up afterwards. Afterwards, Ludwig returned to the library and began to read his book again. He opened the book and began to read. After a while, Feliciano entered the library.

"Lunch is ready." Ludwig put his book back and followed Feliciano. As they walked to the stairs, Ludwig suddenly tripped over the edge of the carpet, falling onto Feliciano. He brought out his arms so that he would not crush him. He looked to find that he was an inch away from kissing Feliciano. Feliciano looked at him almost expectantly. Ludwig quickly stood up, brushing himself off and offering a hand to Feliciano. The smaller man's eyes narrowed and he ignored Ludwig's hand to stand by himself.

"Sorry-" Ludwig began to say when Feliciano surprised him by pushing him against the wall. He grabbed Ludwig's collar and pulled him down. When his mouth was close enough, Feliciano kissed him, thrusting his tongue into Ludwig's mouth. He prodded Ludwig's tongue, trying to get it to do something. After a few seconds, Ludwig responded, wrapping his arms around Feliciano and pulling closer as he kissed him hard. They kept going until they had to breathe. Feliciano pulled his head away just slightly, letting Ludwig see his lips that were plump from being kissed. Feliciano was gasping for breath.

"Bedroom, right now."

**I figured that I would make this one short so I can get to the smut. Lots of smut ahead!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ludwig simply nodded as Feliciano pulled him into another kiss. Ludwig placed his hands under Feliciano's ass, pulling him up. Feliciano wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around Ludwig's neck, pulling him even closer. Ludwig turned around so Feliciano's back was against the wall. Ludwig's tongue pushed into Feliciano's mouth, exploring the wet cavern. Feliciano moaned slightly, kissing back just as fiercely. When they couldn't hold their breath any longer, Feliciano back his face away, looking up into Ludwig's, which were slightly glazed over with lust.

"Bedroom," he said again, as it seemed Ludwig had forgotten. Ludwig kiss him again, intoxicated by his taste. Ludwig tried to walk down the hall while passionately kissing Feliciano, bumping into the walls along the way to the room. When they reached it, Ludwig kicked it open and, quickly walking over to the bed, placed Feliciano down without breaking the kiss. He straightened and began to quickly undress, Feliciano doing the same. When he was naked, he got on the bed, next to Feliciano. After another passionate kiss. Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck, pulling him down so he was whispering into his ear.

"I want you to fuck me so hard I can't stand." Somehow, Ludwig got even harder as Feliciano nibbled on his earlobe, and then bit softly. Feliciano then leaned down a little and bit Ludwig's throat hard, licking up the small amount of blood that came up. He then backed away, looking into Ludwig's eyes.

"Give me your hand." Ludwig did as he said, looking on as Feliciano put three of his fingers in his mouth. Ludwig shivered as Feliciano wrapped his tongue around each finger, thoroughly wetting each one, Feliciano watching him the whole time. When all three were wet, he took them out of his mouth, a trail of saliva connected him to them. He then laid down, spreading his legs. Ludwig stared at the magnificent body in front of him.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered reverently. A light blush spread across Feliciano's face.

"Just put one in already," he said, looking away. Ludwig smiled and did as he said. Feliciano simply laid there as he fingered him, his cheeks dusted with pink. He looked a little uncomfortable when he added another one, but it went away and was replaced with hints of pleasure as Ludwig began to scissor his hole. As he added another finger, Feliciano's breath hitched. Ludwig looked up at him and Feliciano smiled at him reassuringly.

"I'm fine, keep going." Ludwig did and after a few minutes, Feliciano began to moan and pant. When Ludwig thought he was ready, he pulled out his fingers, Feliciano whining at their loss. Ludwig then positioned himself, taking a deep breath. Feliciano moaned as Ludwig thrusted into him, his eyes nearly closing. Ludwig stopped, waiting for Feliciano to get used to him. Feliciano bit his lip, waiting a few minutes before nodding. Ludwig backed out of him before thrusting in again, looking for Feliciano's pleasure spot. After a few more thrusts, he knew he had found it when Feliciano mouth opened in a silent screech and he curled up, bringing his hands up to scratch Ludwig's back. Ludwig hissed as Feliciano's fingers dug into him, and he thrusted into him harder as a result. Their once steady rhythm soon became hurried and primal as they both came closer and closer to their climaxes. Suddenly, Feliciano yelled, his nails dragging down Ludwig's back. Ludwig came after him, his vision turning white. As he came down, he slowly pulled out of Feliciano, collapsing beside him.

"That was...amazing." Feliciano panted, grinning. Ludwig smiled back, but then thought of something.

"What happened to the food you cooked?"

Feliciano stared at him wide-eyed before hiding his face in the pillow, beginning to laugh.

"We just had amazing sex, and you're worried about the food." Ludwig blushed a little.

"Well, it is a waste of food." Feliciano smirked as he straddled Ludwig again.

"How about you sate my appetite for you?"

**more smut next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ludwig slowly opened his eyes as he felt the light play across his lids. He looked beside him to see Feliciano curled up against him, using his chest as a pillow. He smiled softly and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. The small man stirred and looked up at him sleepily, giving him a small smile.

"Good morning, handsome." Ludwig's smile grew.

"Good morning." Feliciano stretched up and gave him a kiss. It was loving at first, but soon became lustful. After a few moments, Feliciano backed up and smiled.

"Mmm. we should take a shower." Feliciano playfully nipped Ludwig's ear.

"We're still dirty from last night." Ludwig blushed but nodded, eager for another round. Feliciano sat up and stretched before getting up. He walked out the door, his hips swaying. Ludwig quickly followed him to bathroom to see him bent over, turning the knobs. He looked behind him and gave him a smile.

"Like the view?" Ludwig nodded and drew closer as Feliciano stood and turned around. Ludwig placed his hands on Feliciano's hips, leaning down as he pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was heated and passionate and they stepped back together into the shower, enjoying the warm water. Ludwig ran his hands over Feliciano's body. He moved down and lightly bit his nipple, making Feliciano moan. He rolled it around with his tongue, sucking softly. Feliciano whimpered and steadied himself with a hand on the wall. Ludwig then trailed a hand down and held Feliciano's arousal. He began to rub a hand up and down, sending waves of pleasure through Felciano. After a few moments, Feliciano was panting and moaning.

"Please," Feliciano begged.

"Just put it in." He bent over slightly, placing his hands on the wall. Ludwig took a hold of his waist as he positioned himself. Feliciano moaned as he thrust into him, filling him up inside. Ludwig tried to go slow, but the pleasure of being inside Feliciano grew to be too much and he soon started to pound into him, Feliciano grinding his hips against him. Soon the pleasure became too much. Feliciano yelled as he came, clawing the wall. Ludwig gripped Feliciano's hips tightly as he came, growling. Ludwig slowly pulled out and sat down on the shower bench. Feliciano sighed as he sat down on Ludwig's lap.

"We didn't get very clean, did we?" he panted, catching his breath as he smiled. Ludwig smiled again.

"Do you want to go for another round and see if we get any cleaner?" Feliciano smirked.

"I would love that," he purred as he leaned in for a kiss.

After making love two more times, they finally left the bathroom and got dressed. As they did, Feliciano spoke up.

"Let's go eat something. I'm absolutely starving after all that exercise." Ludwig nodded and they went down the stairs. When they were at the bottom, Feliciano leaned up and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck, pulling him down into a kiss as he walked them backwards into the living room. As they were entering the room Ludwig noticed a man sitting in a chair in the center of the room and he straightened from the kiss. Feliciano looked behind him and his face instantly sobered and he scowled, putting his arms at his side.

"What do you want?" The man bowed his head.

"Sir, we have found the traitors."


	9. Chapter 9

Feliciano's eyes narrowed and he spat.

"Have the traitorous bastard sent to main headquarters. You can bang them up some if you like." With that, he angrily went back upstairs. Ludwig stood awkwardly in the doorway, waiting for him to return while the man watched him. He sighed in relief when Feliciano returned, this time wearing a black suit. Looking straight ahead, he began walking towards the door.

"Let's go." Ludwig began to follow after him and the man. Outside, a small black car awaited and Feliciano slid into the back, the man getting into the driver's seat. The drive was tense and quiet. Ludwig inwardly sighed in relief when they finally reached the headquarters. They silently filed out of the car and into the building, the atmosphere unsettling. The man led them to a door which led to a small room. Inside, a bruised and bloody man was on his knees, his hands cuffed behind him, a man on each side. He looked up as they walked in, smirking as he saw Feliciano. Ludwig watched as Feliciano's face somehow grew even colder at the site of the man.

"Francesco," Feliciano stated, looking down at him. Francesco grinned.

"If it isn't our boss, the little crosdresser." Feliciano said nothing, simply standing there. Francesco's smile slowly withered in the silence, now beginnning to sweat profusely.

"I won't tell you who I was sorking for, you know. Even if you make that German dick torture-" Francesco was interrupted by Feliciano's foot to his face. He fell onto his back and slid a few feet from the power behind the kick. One of the men beside him helped him back onto his knees. Once he was back up, he spit out a bloody tooth before he smirked.

"Nice kick, bitch." Feliciano turned towards the man beside him and muttered something into his ear. When he was done, he pointed at Ludwig and gestured at him to follow as he left. Ludwig quickly went after him.

"What are you going to do with him," he asked. Feliciano said nothing, so he repeated his question. Feliciano quickly turned around.

"I'm going to do what I have to do as a leader," he growled, his eyes narrowed into a glare. Ludwig narrowed his own eyes in response grabbing Feliciano's arm and pulling him closer.

"And does that involve killing someone?" Feliciano frowned and pulled himself out of his grasp.

"It does if that's what it takes to stay on top." Ludwig looked away.

"I think I should just go home." Feliciano's face became blank.

"Come back tomorrow for a meeting." Ludwig, unable to think of a response, simply nodded and turned away, heading towards the now familiar exit. Once he was out, he turned direction of his home. He sighed as he walked back to his home thinking about everything that had happened these past few days. Before he knew it, he was home. As he was walking to his room, he saw that his house phone was blinking, indicating that he had a message. He quickly pressed the button and listened. Ludwig's initial surprise at the message being in german was quickly swept away by his shock.

"Hello, Mr. Beilschmidt. This is Dr. Sampson speaking. I'm sorry to say this, but your brother is in even worse condition. We suggest you come before...it's too late to say goodbye."


	10. Chapter 10

Ludwig couldn't move from his spot as he replayed the message, listening carefully. Once he listened to it three more times. He slowly walked to his room and fell onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while, the words from the message running through his mind over and over again. Finally, he took a breath and stood. He went over to his computer and bought the next ticket for Germany which was for midnight. He mulled it over and though he didn't want to talk to him right now, he decided that he should still tell Feliciano that he was leaving the country. He sighed and picked up his phone, putting in the number before putting it to his ear. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Ludwig?"

"Yes. I need to tell you something important." Feliciano was silent as he absorbed the urgency in Ludwig's words.

"Give me two minutes," was all he said before hanging up. Ludwig sighed and went to his room to unpack. He was watering his plants when he heard the screeching of a car outside. Steps were heard coming quickly up the stairs and there was a knock at the door. Ludwig opened it to find a slightly flushed Feliciano.

"You said you needed to discuss something important?" Ludwig nodded, surprised by his speed. He moved aside so that he could come in. Feliciano looked around him as he came in, going towards the living room and sitting pn the couch. Ludwig sat next to him and began to choose his words.

"Well, first of all, I have a brother."Feliciano nodded.

"Alright." Ludwig took a breath.

"Last year, he got into a car accident. His lungs were punctured and his chest was almost completely crushed. He's been in the hospital since. Earlier, they gave me a call to tell me he's about to die."

"Are you sure it was the doctor who called you?" Ludwig gave him a strange look.

"What do you mean?" Feliciano cursed and sighed.

"Knowing you, you've probably booked a flight, haven't you?" Ludwig nodded. Feliciano sighed again before flipping his phone, quickly pressing the buttons before putting it to his ear.

"Adriano? Get me a ticket for the next plane to Germany." He listened for a moment before nodding and hanging up. He looked back at Ludwig.

"I was going to tell you tomorrow but, time is of the essence now. We didn't catch all of the traitors. And before Francesco died, he said that their would be an assassin after both of us." His eyes narrowed.

"You realize this might be a trap?" Ludwig shook his head.

"It's my brother. If there's even a small chance of it being true, then I have to go." Feliciano smiled softly and nodded.

"I understand. I would feel the same if it were my own brother." Ludwig was surprised by that piece of knowledge and stored it for later use in his mind.

"Won't it be more dangerous for you if you come with me?"

"It will be dangerous for me anywhere I go. And besides, I can't let the one I care for go into a possible trap by himself, even if he is angry with me." Ludwig sighed and scratched the back of his head, looking away.

"I'm not mad. I guess I just never really thought of all of the things you would have done to have become the leader."

"Can you accept the things that I do?" Ludwig looked back at him, his eyes serious.

"Yes, I can." Feliciano smiled.

"Thank you," he said. He looked so fragile in that moment that Ludwig couldn't help but wrap his arms around the smaller man and hold him close. After a moment, Feliciano's arms went around his body. They stayed like that for a long time, content in each other's arms. Eventually, they fell asleep together, Ludwig lying on the couch with Feliciano curled atop him. When they awoke they gave each other a small smile before looking at the time and quickly leaving. When they reached the airport, the wait felt like an eternity until their plane was finally called. They were silent the whole plane ride as Feliciano held his hand to give him comfort. When they reached Berlin, they hailed a cab which took them straight to the hospital. As they stood in front of it, Ludwig took a breath and gave Feliciano's hand one last squeeze before letting go. As they went in, instead of going with Ludwig, he went down the opposite hall. Ludwig thought it strange, but decided not to question it. He followed the still familiar halls to his brother's room. He gathered his courage before he opened the door. Gilbert smiled as he came in.

"Hey, bro. didn't expect to see you. Didn't you move to Italy?" Ludwig stopped and blinked in surprise at the fact that his brother looked almost healthy. He was still pale, due to the fact that he was an albino, but his red eyes were gleaming with life.

"Gilbert, I got a call that said you were about to die." His brother gave him a strange look.

"Are you kidding?" Gilbert flexed an arm.

"I feel better than ever." Ludwig was thinking about what this meant when Feliciano finally walked in.

"Where were you?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano shrugged.

"The security office." Ludwig arched an eyebrow, but said nothing, turning back towards his brother. Gilbert gave a small smirk as he looked over Feliciano.

"You're the cutest person I've seen since they put me in here." He struggled, but was able to slowly sit up. He smiled cockily and pointed at himself with his thumb..

"I'm Gilbert, this guy's awesome big brother." He glanced at his brother.

"How do you know my little bro?" Feliciano glanced at Ludwig. Ludwig smiled and took his hand.

"He's my boyfriend." Gilbert's eyes widened and he looked over Feliciano more carefully. He whistled.

"Good job, brother." Ludwig blushed, looking away. Feliciano chuckled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. Ludwig blushed more and squeezed his hand. Suddenly, there was chuckle from behind them. They both spun around to see a man wearing a doctor's coat holding a gun at them.


End file.
